Aftertaste
by AkinaJung
Summary: Kuroko menengok ke belakang dan mendapati perasaannya masih tertinggal.


**Aftertaste**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. **Genre :** Romance.

 **Ratingt :** T. **Warning :** Yaoi.

 _(Kuroko menengok ke belakang dan mendapati perasaannya masih tertinggal)_

…

Tetsuya memandang hujan itu. Ada banyak kenangan yang hadir ketika presipitasi berwujud cairan tersebut jatuh. Ia pikir semua ingatan masa lalunya akan menghilang seiring seringnya ia menghabiskan waktu di sini, ditempat kerjanya dimana ia bisa melihat senyuman malaikat anak-anak didiknya.

Nyatanya ia salah.

Sebuah buku yang ia temui pernah mengutip bahwa menyibukkan diri merupakan suatu cara ampuh untuk melupakan sesuatu. Tetapi Tetsuya sudah cukup lelah dengan kesibukannya dan ingatan itu tak berniat meninggalkan otaknya.

Tetsuya kembali menemukan bayang-bayang akan Akashi Seijuurou di rintikan hujan. Dia meringis, segera menutup matanya dan menarik napas. Benar, Tetsuya sudah merelakan laki-laki itu, dia tidak ingin masa lalu kembali muncul di depannya dan membuatnya merasa sia-sia menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak ada masa lalu, juga tidak ada seorang Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya menggumam lemah.

Sayangnya otak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menolak. Dirinya seakan kembali memunguti pecahan-pecahan masa lalu yang mungkin bisa melukai perasaannya kembali. Akashi Seijuurou adalah cinta yang begitu sulit ia lupakan bahkan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tetsuya kembali meringis dan membiarkan pikirannya menyusun kepingan puzzle yang mengarahkan kenangan pada waktu itu: Akashi Seijuurou mengiyakan ajakan kencannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam canggung yang menggerogoti. Keramaian orang-orang di festival musim panas saat itu tidak memancing baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou untuk berbicara. Tetsuya sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di balik topi putihnya sedangkan Seijuurou berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Mau Takoyaki ?" Wajah Tetsuya dibuat memerah. Pertanyaan sama yang keluar berbarengan dari kedua bibir mereka cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya tersipu dan menganggukan kepala malu-malu.

Kemudian ingatan kencan pertama mereka buyar saat Tetsuya mengaduh menahan sesak.

Hujan masih sama derasnya dengan tadi. Tetsuya menjulurkan tangannya merasakan dinginnya air hujan musim semi pertama. Sedingin laki-laki itu. Sampai pada hari ini, Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Apa alasan dibalik berubahnya sikap seorang Akashi Seijuurou padanya, dan Tetsuya terus bertanya-tanya: Apa penyebab Akashi Seijuurou tak sudi menatapnya lagi.

Fragmen-fragmen bertuliskan Akashi Seijuurou memenuhi pikirannya. Dulu maupun sekarang, mantan kapten tim bola basket Teiko itu tetap menghantui dirinya. Menahannya untuk melupakan segalanya namun sekaligus menghempaskannya jauh agar tidak mendekat. Lalu Tetsuya tidak ingin mencoba lagi. Tidak lagi dengan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan di depan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tidak pula dengan cinta yang selalu ia curahkan.

Tetsuya lelah namun perasaannya belum.

Jadi bersama dengan hujan yang terus jatuh dan menghantam bumi, Tetsuya mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan segalanya. Melupakan kenangan lima tahun lalu yang terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Tetsuya ingin menghentikan semuanya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah cinta pertamanya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah kesalahan. Akashi Seijuurou sudah mempermainkannya. Lalu jika ia telah menyadari hal itu, apa lagi yang menahannya untuk menghentikan perasaannya yang terus bergulir? Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Kuroko mencoba kembali, pulang meninggalkan kenangan yang akan ia kubur dalam-dalam. Memulai sebuah kehidupan baru sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak yang bahagia tanpa ada satupun nama Akashi Seijuurou di puzzle ingatan yang ingin ia kacaukan. Karena Tetsuya tidak ingin puzzle itu utuh. Ia tidak ingin masa lalunya menghalangi kebahagiaannya.

Adalah sebuah hujan yang menenangkan ketika Tetsuya menutup matanya dan memantapkan diri untuk melupakan laki-laki itu. Tapi tidak ketika netranya mulai menangkap cahaya. Kepingan puzzle yang tertinggal itu ada di depannya. Pecahan masa lalu yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan muncul di depan matanya setelah sekian lama. Berdiri tegak dengan tangan menggenggam payung sewarna dengan surai miliknya. Tetsuya tidak percaya jika takdir sangat suka mempermainkannya. Seakan ia adalah sebuah opera komedi yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

"Tetsuya," suara itu memanggilnya namun ia tak mempu membalas.

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah memotong jarak, sampai pada posisi dimana ia bisa membaui aroma _bubblegum_ dari sampo yang Tetsuya pakai. Tetsuya masih diam, tidak terlihat gentar melihat Akashi Seijuurou dari jarak sedekat ini. Namun, mata pemuda bersurai biru itu mengucapkan banyak hal yang tak bisa diucapkan bibirnya.

"Aku sengaja datang menemuimu,"

Tetsuya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan mata sebelum menjawab tenang. "Ada apa? Ini sudah sangat lama Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah undangan berwarna perak yang bertuliskan nama Akashi Seijuurou dengan seorang wanita yang tak Tetsuya kenal. Akashi masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun undangan itu telah menjelaskan segalanya.

"Selamat," hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko ucapkan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Alih-alih menatap Akashi di depannya, Kuroko buru-buru melangkahkan kaki pergi setelah mengambil undangan pernikahan tersebut.

Akashi masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Kepalan tangannya menguat pada gagang payungnya. Dan kedua netra merah itu hanya mampu menatap punggung kecil yang menerobos hujan menjauhinya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu takdir selucu ini dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

Tetsuya tahu perasaannya masih tertinggal dan ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Namun, tangisannya membuat dirinya tak bisa membantah jika ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih mencintai Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Fin.**


End file.
